


Natasha Romanoff - From Dusk till Dawn

by Dream2802



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Budapest, Dark Past, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Past, Pre-Avengers (2012), Red Room, Red Room (Marvel), Redemption, Russia, Spy - Freeform, Spy Natasha Romanov, Torture, mcu - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream2802/pseuds/Dream2802
Summary: Jeden wieczór wystarczył, by wymazać jedenaście lat mojego życia.Jeden wieczór wystarczył, by zacząć kreślić je na nowo.Jeden wieczór wystarczył, bym stała się bronią.Bym została Czarną Wdową.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov/Alexei Shostakov | Alexi Shostakov
Kudos: 1





	Natasha Romanoff - From Dusk till Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A.).



Tego dnia świeciło słońce i było nadzwyczaj ciepło, nawet jak na ten region Rosji w kwietniu. Położony stosunkowo blisko zwrotnika Volgograd, choć zazwyczaj oczarowywał cudowną pogodą, dzisiaj stał się jakoś dziwnie piękniejszy i bardziej przyjazny. Istotny w tym wrażeniu mógł być fakt, że przez ostatni tydzień przez miasto przetoczyła się fala deszczu i chłodu, który opustoszył ulice i zamknął wszystkich w domach.  
Bez względu jednak na przyczynę, miło było w końcu wyjść za próg bez kurtki deszczowej lub grubego swetra, który robiony na drutach, gryzł niemiłosiernie każdy centymetr kwadratowy mojej skóry. Chyba każdy zgodzi się, że największą wadą tego wyrobu odzieżopodobnego, nawet jeśli został zrobiony z dobroci serca, jest zupełny brak sensu w próbie ulżenia swoim cierpieniom. Wystarczyła choć chęć podrapania się w jednym miejscu, by za chwilę kolejne nitki włóczki rozpoczęły swoje tortury na całej długości rąk czy plecow. Bądźmy szczerzy, w tym wypadku już po pierwszym niepowodzeniu, pomysł powtórzenia ponownie tej czynności, zanika wraz z myślą jej wykonania.

Mówi się, że wobec wielu problemów, należy pozwolić naturze działać. Nie zamierzałam się z tym kłócić,  
to też tak właśnie zrobiłam i choć często nie przynosiło to oczekiwanych efektów, to przynajmniej dzisiaj pogoda uwolniła mnie od przykrego, swetrowej obowiązku. Oczywiście dziękowałam jej za to dozgonnie, zapijając na szlufkę swoje lekko przybrudzone buty. 

Zdyszana po dwugodzinnych ćwiczeniach, pochwycilam jeszcze wiszącą na jednym z wielu haczyków rozpinaną bluzę i wybiegłam z pustej szatni. 

Jak zwykle w soboty po południu, kończylam swoje zajęcia baletu. Uczęszczałam na nie od trzeciego roku życia i ku mojem szczeremu zdziwieniu, każdy w rodzinie powtarzał, że mam do tego niesamowity talent. Nie robiłam tego zawodowo, czy profesjonalnie tylko dla własnej przyjemności. Z resztą moich rodziców nie byłoby stać na wpisowe w jakichkolwiek zawodach. Nie żeby mi to przeszkadzało. Dwie godziny w tygodniu z nawiązką odpowiadały moim wymaganiom. Balet był dla mnie czymś w rodzaju odskoczni od problemów, które choć nie do końca rozumiałam w stopniu, w jakim bym chciała, to wiedziałam że istniały i nie znikały od tak sobie. Pamiętam moment, gdy zabrakło nam pieniędzy, by opłacić czesne za jeden miesiąc. Ćwiczyłam wtedy w pokoju, sprawiając, że blat od biurka stawał się „profesjonalnym" sprzętem zastępczym. Gdy później wróciłam na zajęcia, nauczyciel nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, jakim cudem utrzymałam formę. Nie spieszyło mi się, by wyznać, co przez poprzednie tygodnie służyło mi za salę gimnastyczną... 

Zazwyczaj po lekcjach wychodziłyśmy z mamą od razu ze szkoły, lecz tym razem moją rodzicielkę zatrzymał właściciel. Chciał z nią porozmawiać na osobności, więc kazała mi poczekać przy wyjściu. Jako że byłam dzieckiem wścibskim, które i tak wszystko robiło po swojemu, oczywiście tego nie zrobiłam i już po chwili moja głowa znalazła się wpost na dębowych drzwiach gabinetu mężczyzny. Choć bardzo się starłam, nie dalam rady dosłyszeć, o czym rozmawiali, ale bardzo cichy szept wskazywał, że definitywnie zależało im na ogromnej dyskrecji. Jak inaczej wyjaśnić fakt, że nie chcieli, by ktokolwiek wyłapał choć fragment z ich konwersacji? To był już drugi taki przypadek. Wcześniej, jakieś pół roku temu, po takiej rozmowie rodzice prawie zabronili mi tam przychodzić. Do tej pory zastanawiałam się, czy to moja histeria skłoniła ich wtedy do zmiany decyzji. Nigdy nie otrzymałam odpowiedzi, dlaczego chcieli to zrobić. Po prawdzie jednak bardziej interesowało mnie to, że ostatecznie postawiłam na swoim. Gorzej, że obawiałam się, iż tym razem historia może zatoczyć koło, a nie byłam już taka pewna, czy moja determinacja tu wystarczy. 

Po paru minutach, gdy faktycznie zmierzałam skierować się do wyjścia, usłyszałam krzyk matki. Głośno czemuś protestowała, nie zgadzała się z jakąś decyzją. Kilka razy usłyszałam swoje imię. Jej głos był chaotyczny, zdania nie miały sensu, byly pourywane. To wtedy po raz pierwszy padło, tak istotne w moim życiu, słowo – dług. Może już wtedy powinnam zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak... Ale przecież miałam tylko jedenaście lat, trzy lata wcześniej przestałam wierzyć w świętego Mikołaja. Jak w takim wieku móc przewidzieć nadchodzące kłopoty i niebezpieczeństwo w pełnym tych słów wymiarze?

Zdezorientowana uciekłam spod gabinetu, słysząc stukot obcasów, zmierzających ku drzwiom. Wybiegłam przed budynek i nie chcąc wzbudzać podejrzeń, usiadłam, jak gdyby nigdy nic na ławkę. Miałam szczęście, że jak na swoj wiek byłam dość drobna i niska. Prynajmniej nikt mnie nie zauważył. Próbując wyrównać oddech po krótkim sprincie, spontanicznie podniosłam wzrok, kierując go na gmach budynku szkoły baletowej. W jednej chwili dotarło nagle do mnie, jak ogromy był to obiekt. Trzypiętrowy budynek zbudowany został na pewno przed II Wojną Światową, a w niektórych miejscach odchodziła już beżowa farba, odsłaniając rzędy czerwonych cegieł. Zdziwił mnie fakt, że na dwóch ostatnich piętrach okna były zamknięte, a nawet przyozdobione żelaznymi kratami. Już kiedy miałam pięć lat, zauważyłam, że wchodzenie na górę było zabronione. Sama się o tym przekonałam, kiedy jako ciekawskie dziecko postanowiłam zwiedzić wyższe kondygnacje. Pamiętam zmieszanie i złość w oczach jakiejś kobiety, która ściągała mnie ze schodów, gdy za wszelką cenę postanowiłam zwiedzić budynek. Tamte piętra wydawały się odizolowane od szkoły baletowej. Śmierdziało tam stęchlizną i wilgocią. Panele skrzypiały, jakby zaraz miały popękać, a sufit sprawiał wrażenie, wołającego o zakrycie przeciekających plam. Będąc tam wysnułam wniosek, że może po prostu wchodzenie było zakazane ze względów bezpieczeństwa. Dzisiaj jednak przez sekundę przeszła mi przez głowę myśl, że ktoś celowo próbował coś ukryć. 

Moje rozmyślania przerwała mama podchodząca do miejsca, w którym siedziałam. Na jej twarzy widać było widoczne ślady po płaczu.

\- Natalia, idziemy – powiedziała, starając się utrzymać normalny ton głosu. – Tata czeka z obiadem. 

Bez słowa złapałam swoją rodzicielkę za rękę i obie szybkim krokiem ruszyłyśmy do domu. Przez całą drogę nie odezwałyśmy się do siebie słowem. 

Nasze mieszkanie nie należało do największych. Nie przelewało nam się, więc było jedynie skromnie urządzone. Ściany pokrywała boazeria, a staroświecka podłoga skrzypiała niemiłosiernie - prawie jak ta w szkole baletowej. W mieszkaniu znajdowała się mała kuchnia, gdzie przebywać mogła tylko jedna osoba, salon, łazienka i mój pokój. Rodzice spali w pokoju dziennym na kanapie. Ta z resztą i tak zajmowała prawie całą powierzchnię pomieszczenia. Oprócz niej, stał jeszcze mały stół z czterema krzesłami i zrobiona z jasnego drewna meblościanka. Mimo niewielu metrów kwadratowych i tak cieszyliśmy się, że w ogóle mamy gdzie mieszkać. W czasach głodu i biedy, kiedy miało się własne cztery ściany, nie było, na co narzekać.

Po obiedzie zjedzonym w rodzinnym gronie, ojciec poprosił mnie, abym poszła do siebie. Nie wgłębiając się w powody, dlaczego miałabym to zrobić, po prostu wykonałam polecenie. Po zamknięciu drzwi swojej świątyni, rzuciłam się na łóżko i sięgnęłam po książkę, leżącą na niewielkiej szafce nocnej.

Właściwie był to komiks o Kapitanie Ameryce. Uwielbiałam jego postać. Był wzorem człowieka. Walczył o dobro, całym sobą i do końca. Walczył, póki nie zginął. Jak wzorowy żołnierz, oddał swoje życie na rzecz wolności. Prawdziwy bohater... Kochałam czytać o jego przygodach, a czasem nawet wyobrażałam sobie siebie na jego miejscu...

Siedziałam po turecku na łóżku i akurat przewracałam stronę swojej lektury, kiedy usłyszałam krzyki dochodzące zza ściany. Korzystając, że salon znajdował się tuż obok mojego pokoju, podeszłam do drzwi i nasłuchiwałam. Rodzice rozmawiali o mnie. Nie wiedziałam o czym dokładnie, ale mówili o przyjściu jakiegoś czasu i wtedy po raz drugi usłyszałam słowo „dług". Następne zdania, które padły, a które ja zdążyłam wyłapać, dotyczyły jego spłaty i jakiegoś mężczyzny, który jej żądał. Dalej nie było już nic. Rozmowy umilkły. Przez cienką warstwę szkła słychać było tylko szlochającą mamę, którą najwyraźniej pocieszał ojciec. Zaniepokojona zachowaniem rodziców, usiadłam z powrotem na łóżku, oplatając kolana rękoma. Myślałam, że może potrzebują pieniędzy... Jako jedenastoletnie dziecko nie bardzo znałam wartość pieniądza. Czasami, gdy ojciec wracał z pracy, przynosił mi słodycze. Wydedukowałam, że robił to, gdy miał dobry okres w pracy. Natomiast, gdy po przejściu przez próg naszego mieszania podchodził do mnie, patrzył błagalnie, po czym całował mnie w czoło, wiedziałam, że będzie ciężko. Ostatnio to drugie zdarzało się częściej. Mama potrafiła godzinami przesiadywać przy stole, pisząc ciągi cyfr, skreślając jakieś pozycje i starając się znaleźć dodatkowe środki. Teraz, z perspektywy czasu, marzyłam, żeby to tego w tamtej chwili potrzebowali moi rodziciele. Prawda okazała się dużo brutalniejsza. Przekonałam się o tym jeszcze tej nocy.

Około godziny 22:00 położyłam się spać. Przez parę minut przekręcałam się z boku na bok, czując jak słowa moich rodziców grzmią mi w głowie, jak burza. Nie potrafiłam jej uspokoić, choć starałam się ze wszystkich sił. Myślenie o czymś innym pomagało tylko na parę sekund. W końcu zdenerwowana podniosłam się z posłania i sięgnęłam do szuflady w szafce nocnej. Momentalnie wygrzebałam z nich starą książkę, która przerażała mnie swoją grubością. Ojciec dał mi ją kiedyś, mówiąć, że jest tak nudna, że każdy zasypia po pierwszej stronie. Nie interesował mnie tytuł ani autor. Chciałam, by jej magiczna właściwość zadziałała, bo naprawdę jej potrzebowałam. Na szczęście tak się stało, choć dopiero po piątej przewróconej kartce. Nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, na czym w ogóle spędziłam ostatnie paręnaście minut, bo zlepek słów zaczął mi się rozmazywać przed oczami. Ziewając, odłożyłam tom na półkę i wtuliłam się w poduszkę. Zanim odpłynęłam do krainy Morfeusza, poczułam delikatne dłonie, przykrywające mnie kołdrą i odgarniające niesforny kosmyk rudych włosów z mojej twarzy. Kiedy moja rodzicielka wyszła, nie zostało mi już nic, oprócz zamknięcia oczu i poddania się objęciom snu. Chwila wypoczynku nie trwała jednak długo. Zaraz po północy obudziło mnie łomotanie do drzwi wejściowych. Szybko wyskoczyłam z pierzyny i wyszłam z pokoju. Mama już ocierała łzy, a tata chyba szukał pistoletu, bo po chwili z szafki na przedpokoju wyciągnął mały rewolwer. Nagle jego wzrok skupił się na mnie. Do tej pory pamiętam smutek i żal w jego oczach. Prośbę o wybaczenie...

\- Natalia, wracaj do sypialni. Natychmiast. – W jego głosie słychać było zdeterminowanie, ale i strach. Czując, jak nogi odmawiają mi posłuszeństwa, stałam dalej w tym samym miejscu. Dopiero silne ramiona ojca pozwoliły mi się otrząsnąć.

-Kochanie, musisz się schować. Tak jak kiedyś, pamiętasz? Kiedy bawiliśmy się w chowanego. Nie pozwól by ktoś cię znalazł, tak? – Przytaknęłam, kiwając głową. – Dobrze, więc biegnij do pokoju i pamiętaj, jak bardzo cię kochamy.

Po jego słowach uciekłam do swojej sypialni i jak najszybciej schowałam się do szafy z ubraniami. Będąc niskiego wzrostu bez problemu się tam mieściłam. Próbowałam uspokoić oddech, który ze strachu stał się tak szybki, jakbym biegła przez dłuższy czas. Nagle usłyszałam huk -najwyraźniej wyważonych drzwi.

\- Nie odbierzesz jej nam! Spłaciliśmy swój dług. Daj nam spokój! – Głos mojej matki rozdarł powietrze.

\- Obiecaliście dzieciaka, mam gdzieś wasze pieniądze. Ja tak się łatwo nie poddaję, a jeśli czegoś chcę, po prostu to dostaję. – Usłyszałam krzyczącego mężczyznę, który brzmiał łudząco podobnie do mojego nauczyciela baletu. Na mojej twarzy w jednym momencie zagościł wyraz zaskoczenia pomieszanego ze strachem. Potem padł strzał. Nie wiedziałam, kto go oddał, ale wszystko zamilkło. Nagle usłyszałam zgrzyt zamka. Skuliłam się jeszcze bardziej. Kroki stawały się coraz głośniejsze. W końcu mogłam nawet dojrzeć cień osoby, stojącej przed moją kryjówką przez szparę w drzwiczkach. Błagałam, żeby tu nie zajrzał. Bez skutku... nawet nie zdążyłam się zorientować, kiedy zakrył mi dłonią usta i chwytając mnie w pasie, wyniósł z pokoju.

\- Ivanov. Idziemy. Mamy to, po co przyszliśmy – powiedział do mężczyzny, stojącego przy drzwiach wyjściowych. 

Spojrzałam w dół. Zobaczyłam kałużę krwi, a obok swoją rodzicielkę. Bladą, z zamkniętymi oczami i ogromną raną na brzuchu. Ojca nigdzie nie było... Chciałam krzyczeć, ale masywna ręka mi to uniemożliwiała. Szamotanie też nic nie dało, a po chwili wynieśli mnie z własnego domu, do którego już nigdy miałam nie wrócić. Zanieśli mnie do jakiegoś samochodu i przyłożyli ścierkę nasączoną eterem do ust. Potem była tylko ciemność.

W ten sposób wszystko się zaczęło. Samochód odjechał, kończąc moje dotychczasowe życie, a jednocześnie zaczynając jego najczarniejszy rozdział.


End file.
